Some items may sell better as a combination —for example, popcorn and soda, nuts and beer or toy and beverage for children. It is well known that attractive packaging helps sell goods to consumers. Therefore, items are sometimes packaged together so as to boost sales.
Applicant provides a novel packaged combination comprising a drink and an edible, typically solid, food item, such as a candy or a snack. More specifically, Applicant provides a container for containing a fluid, such as soda, fruit drink, mineral water, beer or spirits therein, the fluid container having walls, at least partially dimensioned, to receive an edible item, such as a candy bar, energy bar, package of popcorn, candy bits, etc., therein and a means to engage the two so they may be sold as a package combination.
For example, a typical cylindrical plastic beverage container such as a 12-20 ounce soda container may have walls modified from the cylindrical shape, in a variety of ways, but so as to at least partially engage a packaged or unpackaged edible food item. The edible food item is packaged with the fluid container by some means for attaching the two physically together, such as: using the label of the container to physically hold the edible food item against the walls of the container; using a tie or a string, tape or glue to otherwise hold the edible item or items against the fluid container or providing a cap or a lid, in combination with a cutout volume of the walls of the fluid container so as to insert the food item or items into the enclosed interior volume of the fluid container and providing a cap or lid to seal the items therein.
The drawings set forth below provide several examples of some fluid containers with walls modified to receive food item or items and a means to engage the food item or items to the fluid container.